


Peace #1

by Rustler



Series: Rustler's Peace Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustler/pseuds/Rustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bar fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace #1

Rodney never thought he'd find peace in the middle of a bar fight, but Pegasus keeps surprising him. Maybe it was proof he'd been among his lunatic teammates too long, but there was an inner quiet in doing this with _them_: Teyla serenely clubbing a guy with a bottle, Ronon's kinetic grace drop kicking the bartender, and John, beautifully savage, splintering a chair over someone's head.

Then: "Rodney!" John yells, and Rodney ducks an earthenware jug exploding crockery shards and purple wine against the wall.

A warm calm blooms in Rodney's chest as they share a bloody smile across the room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [War Stories (The Easy Feeling Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188535) by [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa)




End file.
